


soulmate

by ace6



Category: Ninepercent, Yuehua, chengstin - Fandom, nex7 - Fandom, nines - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace6/pseuds/ace6
Summary: We've just met, but can we get coffee or something?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhengting](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zhengting).



I wasn't at my best that afternoon. School was tiring me out, my parents were fighting again. All my friends were busy, no one was there to comfort me. I had no one to talk to. My day was dark and sad. My thoughts were fuzzy, my mind was all over the place. You saw me crying at the park bench. I was weak and helpless like a newborn. You were strong and put together. One look at me, and you knew I wasn't okay. You sat next to me and offered your handkerchief. Dumbfounded, I accepted it. I didn't understand at all. I was thinking you were going to walk away after. You didn't. You didn't ask for my name either. You didn't ask me what I was going through, or why I was alone. You didn't say anything at all. You just sat there, patting my back and helping me wipe my tears. We didn't need words to communicate. We just understood each other. It felt like we had a connection, as weird as it sounds. But I felt comfortable around you. I felt stable and relaxed. I felt like I was okay. I felt whole again. Somehow, your small act of kindness comforted me. It made me feel less lonely. It made me feel like someone actually cares. Somehow, your presence calmed me, made me feel better. Your presence silenced the voices in my head. It felt so nice. It brought me back to my senses. Or so I thought. 

I looked at you straight in the eye, and asked a dumb question with my very shaky voice.  
"we've just met, but can we get coffee or something?"  
I knew for sure I was out of my mind, I definitely wasn't thinking straight.  
I was sure you wouldn't say yes. I was sure you'd think I was weird and walk away. I was sure you wouldn't move a single muscle and just stare at me like I'm an alien. I was sure.  
But I had the slightest bit of hope, as crazy it sounds.  
You looked shocked by the question, but quickly recovered. I knew what you were gonna say.  
You drew a breath, and a small smile formed on your lips. You locked eyes with me and uttered a single word I never expected.  
"Sure."  
That's when I knew we were destined. Maybe you didn't know that. But at this moment I could feel my heart telling me. I felt the air get heavier. It started blowing faster than ever. It felt as thousands of petals were going to fall down. All I could think is where have you been my whole life?


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We don’t even know each others name’s”

Happiness. It was the only word I could look for. The mess I was five minutes ago? Never heard of him. We were walking to the coffee shop. He started to open the door, but I had second thoughts.  
“Wait, you know I don’t really even like coffee”  
His face turned into the brightest smile, “I am so glad you said that! I don’t like it either actually. I was going to do anything to make you happy though.”  
I was taken back by such words, but what he said after made me almost fall over.  
“How about we go to my house instead? Let’s watch a movie!”   
I nodded in agreement. Wait. I don’t even know his name. And I’m already going to his house. I feel like I’ve known him forever. Two childhood best friends that can’t be separated. My other half. The one who does stupid shit with me. Coffee haters. 

I was on his couch smiling the hardest I have in the longest time. He was picking out a movie. Then it hit me. We still don’t know each other's names.   
“You know what’s funny?”  
“Hm?” He looks over with his big brown doe eyes.  
“We don’t even know each others name’s”  
“I’m Chengcheng, and you’re Justin”  
“How did you know?”  
“I go to your school, I’m a senior. You’re a junior..hahI figured you didn’t know me” he sighed defeatedly   
“I do now!”

Chengcheng smiles fondly.  
Wow. His smile is breathtaking. His smile was like lightning in the darkness, blinding and beautiful and mysterious. Who knew I would be swooning over someone’s smile right now. Also. A stranger’s smile. I’m a total freak. He’s indeed a dreamy guy. The dreamiest. 

 

But wait. He knows me. He literally goes to my school. Stupid me. Never paying attention to my surroundings. To find out there’s the most breathtaking guy at my school. Today was fate. The movie were watching is something I always wanted to watch. This movie has been something i’ve been wanting to watch forever. I wanted to watch it with Zhengting and Zeren, but they’re busy as always. And now I can finally watch it. Though I can’t focus. I’m laying on his lap. Staring at his big brown eyes and his smile every time he finds something funny. How could I be so blind? It’s funny. My shittiest day just went to being one of my best days just because of an angel that found me at the park. My emotions switched so fast. We talked for hours that night. About anything and everything. We learned about each other's families. Birthdays. Childhood stories. Where we were born.The music we like. Where we always wanted to visit. It was relaxing, no pressure at all. 

We just met, but he’s the brightest star in my sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sux. prob wont cont... :( i feel discouraged

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's who !!!!!! ill be updating this soon.......(maybe) probably when this gets some comments?? but my first chapter is probably the best chapter.. im not the best writer :/ this is my first time doing this.


End file.
